What Life Can Do To You
by EllieLight
Summary: Hunkai: Hidup selalu mudah untuk Sehun, dia butuh sedikit masalah. Dan hidup selalu sulit untuk Jongin, dia butuh bantuan. Singkat kata ff ini EKSPLISIT.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Orang tua Sehun pergi untuk selamanya saat ia berusia lima tahun sehingga Sehun tumbuh besar di panti asuhan. Mungkin Tuhan merasa bersalah sehingga memberikan kehidupan yang mudah untuknya.

Sedangkan Tuhan seakan-akan merenggut semua kebahagiaan milik Kim Jongin.

Mereka bertemu, disuatu malam yang penuh kekacauan bagi Sehun.

Menurut Jongin, malam-malam seperti itu adalah kenikmatan baginya sendiri.

Jongin itu penuh misteri, menurut Sehun.

Bagi Jongin, Sehun itu bisa dimanfaatkan, dengan kata lain; bodoh.

Keduanya berkeliaran di kota tua yang besar. Yang satu mencari kehidupan, yang lain membunuh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Hi! Cuma mau bilang kalo ff ini eksplisit. Dan berhubung masih bulan puasa dan saya udah gregetan sama ff ini(pengen buru-buru publish) jadi terserah kalian aja maunya di update pas udah selesai bulan puasa ato gimana?._. saya bingung soalnya.

Dan satu lagi, disini saya gak buat Sehun jadi seme bajingan. Soalnya banyak ff yang semenya bajingan. Jongin nya ya disini liar, gak polos kayak di kebanyakan ff.

Saya juga bukan orang baru di dunia per ff an, udah lama berkecimpungan di dunia per ff an. Seinget saya ini udah keempat kalinya saya buat akun, panggil aja El(bukan nama asli). Akun saya yang lain bukan buat saya publish ff eksplisit terutama homo soalnya disitu saya pake nama asli, bisa gawat kalo ketawan orang-orang terdekat, terutama temen saya yang berotak yadong cuma satu itu juga sukanya straight.#curhat

Oh iya! Ini ffnya sedih tapi berhubung tulisan saya (sekarang ini) bergaya "mentertawakan nasib" jadi kalo jatohnya jadi ngenes maklum aja ya._.


	2. Selang Waktu, Kita Bertemu

Selang Waktu, Kita Bertemu

Sehun adalah pria pintar. Sayangnya dia terlalu naif untuk pergi ke kota besar sendirian. Juga terlalu polos untuk kota yang keras. Dengan ijazah dan label lulusan terbaik dikampusnya, dan sekantung penuh rasa percaya diri, Sehun memasuki gerbong kereta dan pergi menuju kota besar yang asing. Bodohnya, Sehun tidak memiliki kerabat di kota itu. Dia hanya berpikiran untuk melamar kerja sebagai akuntan di perusahaan idamannya, untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Dia pikir itu gampang.

* * *

Sedangkan Jongin, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apa pun, selain bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Tiap malam dia keluar dari apartemen broboknya. Pergi kerja, kata istilahnya. Padahal dia pergi berkeliaran dijalan, menungging dan menunggu pria mana pun yang mau memasukkan uang ke bokongnya, alias, Jual diri, dan Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi.

* * *

Sehun terbangun pagi-pagi didalam gerbong kereta yang sudah kosong dengan liur di sisi bibirnya. Pria berambut hitam itu mengusap wajah berbintiknya dengan sapu tangan pemberian perawat di panti asuhannya lalu tersenyum dan mengambil kopernya. Sehun sudah siap untuk memulai hari baru di tempat baru.

* * *

Pagi hari Jongin kali ini adalah mimpi buruk. Jongin terbangun didalam toilet umum dengan celana yang menggantung dilututnya. Kepala Jongin terlalu sakit untuk memperdulikan sperma yang mengotori bokong dan pahanya. Jongin memakai celananya, menerobos pintu toilet umum dan mencoba mengingat jalan menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum menatap stasiun kereta api di kota yang super sibuk. Pria putih tinggi itu menghirup aroma stasiun ini, mengeluarkan kameranya dan sedikit memotret orang-orang sibuk. Sehun memakai topi baseballnya dan berjalan tegap menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

Jongin terjembab dipinggur jalan dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang ternyata hanya cairan berwarna kuning. Jongin baru ingat kalau dia belum makan entah sejak kapan. Jongin menyeka sudut bibirnya, kembali bangkit dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Dia benar-benar lapar.

* * *

Sehun makan di kedai ramen pinggir jalan. Dia sudah makan dua mangkuk dan berencana menambah satu mangkuk lagi. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dari beberapa orang di kedai tersebut. Orang-orang tersebut menjelaskan kalau tidak mudah melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan besar. Karena Sehun seorang diri disini, maka yang terpenting adalah mencari tempat untuk tidur dengan uang yang dibawanya lalu mulai mencari pekerjaan yang biasa-biasa saja dulu. Seperti pelayan restoran atau tukang antar susu. Yang penting dapat uang, itu kata mereka. Sehun mengangguk dan menambah satu mangkuk lagi.

* * *

Jongin tersenyum puas menatap roti sebesar lengannya berada dalam genggamannya. Tadi dia menyomot satu saat melewati toko roti. Suatu keberuntungan karena penjaga toko sedang sibuk memarahi anak anjing yang sembarangan buang air kecil. Jongin melahap roti tersebut dan memekik karena roti yang masih mengeluarkan asap itu terasa meleleh dimulutnya.

* * *

Sehun terduduk lemas di trotoar, celananya robek dibagian lutut dan pinggiran bibirnya memar. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehun keluar dari kedai ramen dengan perut kenyang dan sorot matanya menatap pedagang kaki lima yang sedang menjejerkan koran, majalah, buku TTS dan majalah porno. Wajah Sehun memerah. Pria polos dan naif itu berjalan menghampiri pedagang kaki lima tersebut dan mengambil sebuah koran, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya. Saat itu malapetaka terjadi. Dompetnya dijambret. Terjadi aksi tarik tambang―coret―dompet antara Si Pencopet dan Si Korban. Si Pencopet meninju wajah Si Korban. Si Korban terkapar, Si Pencopet kabur. Sehun segera bangkit dan berlari mengejar pencopet kurang kerjaan itu, tapi sial. Baru lima kali melangkah, Sehun terjatuh, kesakitan dan mendadak miskin.

* * *

Jongin melahap potongan terakhir rotinya lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. Pria berambut pink keunguan itu langsung menjatuhkan diri kelantai, tertelungkup dan diam sebentar. Lalu kaki kurus Jongin menendang pintu apartemennya hingga tertutup. Kemudian, dengan tangannya, Jongin mengais-ngais lantai, berusaha untuk menyeret tubuhnya yang tertelungkup menggunakan kekuatan tangan. Sial, kakinya sudah mati rasa. Merasa tangannya tidak berguna, Jongin menyerah. Lalu tertidur.

* * *

Dengan uang sisa dikantongnya, Sehun membeli koran dan membuka halaman khusus iklan lowongan kerja. Kerena Sehun tidak bisa menyewa tempat tinggal, maka Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari kerja di dekat-dekat stasiun. Siapa tahu pihak stasiun sedang membuka lowongan sebagai manager eksekutif kereta api. Setelah menelaah satu halaman dan kembali membacanya karena takut kelewatan, Sehun mendengus. Jangankan menjadi manager eksekutif, lowongan menjadi cleaning service saja tidak ada. Mau tak mau, Sehun melingkari iklan lowongan pekerjaan sebagai pembersih kebun binatang. Bagian kotoran hewan. Wajah Sehun memucat.

* * *

Jongin mendesah saat air panas menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia terduduk dengan tidak elitnya dilantai kamar mandi, pasrah dibawah guyuran air dari pancuran. Mulut Jongin menggumamkan lagu The 1975 yang berkoar dari ponsel bututnya. Ponsel keluaran lama, tidak punya kamera depan. Dengan kata lain; tidak bisa selfie. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Asalkan ponsel tersebut bisa memutar lagu-lagu dari band-band favoritnya, Jongin sudah puas.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum paksa saat manager kebun binatang menyodorkan kantung plastik super lebar, sarung tangan karet dan sekop, ditambah masker. Dalam hati Sehun berharap tidak diterima pekerjaan ini, tapi dia tahu dia butuh pekerjaan ini. Lagi pula hanya ini lokasi lowongan kerja terdekat. Sehun tidak mau menghabiskan uang yang tersisa sedikit di kantungnya. Jadi Sehun memantapkan hati dan mulai memakai maskernya. Tapi saat melihat kotoran gajah yang besar-besar, jakun Sehun naik-turun, tubuhnya berkeringan dingin, perutnya mual dan Sehun memutuskan untuk kabur.

* * *

Setelah merasa dirinya bersih, Jongin melakukan ritual"waktu berkualitas milik Kim Jongin seorang"nya dengan menempelkan irisan bengkoang pada kantung matanya yang tebal dan duduk manis dengan selimut pororo sambil bermain Gameboy. Ya, Gameboy; Tetris. Jongin terlalu miskin untuk bisa beli Plays Station.

* * *

Setelah cukup lama bengong di trotoar, Sehun memutuskan untuk melamar kerja menjadi pelayan, di restoran yang jaraknya sepuluh kilometer dari stasiun. Sehun tetap bersemangat, apalagi bayang-bayang kotoran gajah menghantuinya. Sehun tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan gajah. Sepuluh kilometer tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding besarnya kotoran gajah yang tidak tahu adat itu. Sehun tersenyum sambil melangkah kearah yang salah.

* * *

Jongin menjalani siang harinya dengan tidur sambil memeluk Haku, anjing kesayangannya. Sedangkan siang hari Sehun, dihabiskan dengan berputar keliling mencari restoran tempat yang ia yakini akan menjadi tempat kerjanya.

Sore hari datang dan Jongin enggan membuka matanya, tapi alarmnya sudah berbunyi. Dan dia harus memberi makan dinosaurus peliharannya, di tamagotchi yang ia beli di toko barang era 90an, bukan tamagotchi era Android.

* * *

Sehun terlunta-lantu dijalan dan persediaan airnya sudah habis. Dia haus, lelah dan beberapa sisi lidahnya sudah mati rasa. Tapi Sehun terus berjalan mencari restoran tersebut atau mencari kedai apapun yang mau memberinya pekerjaan.

* * *

Setelah memberi makan dinosaurus peliharannya, Haku―anjing ras shiberian husky sungguhan yang ia temui dijalan dan memberi makan dirinya sendiri dengan nasi dicampur tahu. Jongin mengganti kutang dan celana pendeknya dengan jeans yang membentuk kaki jenjangnya, tanktop longgar tapi kalau Jongin mengangkat tangannya, otomatis bagian perutnya sedikit kelihatan. Lalu Jongin memakai eyeliner tebal yang jujur saja membuatnya terlihat liar. Tapi kalau Jongin terlihat polos, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan laku. Terlebih lagi, Jongin takut dikira submissive lemah oleh dominan-dominan sakit. Jongin mengambil jaket jeansnya, memeluk Haku dan pergi keluar saat matahari tenggelam dan bulan mulai meninggi.

* * *

Objek pertama yang Sehun liat saat ia membuka matanya adalah, gigi emas seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang tersenyum penuh wibawa. Lalu kakek itu tertawa dan Sehun langsung terlonjak bangun, karena kena sembur air liur kakek itu. Meski kesan pertama kekek tersebut tidak begitu menyenangkan tapi Sehun tersanjung saat kakek tersebut memuji perjuangannya untuk mencari kerja. Sehun ikut tertawa bersama Si Kakek saat kakek bernama Hyojon tersebut menawarinya bekerja di kedai bakpao miliknya. Sehun tertawa makin kencang.

* * *

Jongin berdiri dipinggir jalan, menjejerkan tubuhnya dengan pelacur lain. Di ujung jalan, Baekhyun sudah mendapat pelanggan. Hanya pria kecil berambut hitam itu pelacur yang Jongin kenal disini. Jongin memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Baekhyun. Alasannya simpel, karena Baekhyun tidak palsu. Pelacur lainnya hanya Jongin anggap sebagai orang-orang senasib. Jongin menghisap rokoknya lalu membuangnya dan menginjangnya sambil lalu melangkah kearah mobil sport berwarna biru metalik. Pria didalam mobil tersebut menatapnya seakan-akan dia bisa menelanjangi Jongin dengan tatapannya. Jongin tidak peduli, asalkan pria itu mempunyai uang untuk membayarnya. Lagi pula yang perlu ia lakukan hanya tiduran dan mendesah.

* * *

Sehun bekerja dengan penuh semangat. Padahal tadi dia terserang dehidrasi ringan dan terkapar ditengah jalan, terdengar mengenaskan. Sehun tidak mau mengecewakan kakek Hyo, maka Sehun bekerja lebih giat dari pekerja lainnya. Tidak jelas posisi Sehun di kedai bakpao itu sebagai apa. Disaat piring kotor menumpuk, dia mencucinya. Disaat ada bakpao terjatuh kelantai, dia membersihkannya. Disaat pelanggan mencari pelayan, Sehun mendatanginya. Disaat bakpao nyaris kematangan, Sehun mengangkatnya. Bahkan disaat pinggang kakek Hyo sakit, Sehun memijatnya. Kakek Hyo terkesan.

* * *

Jongin terbaring dikasur hotel tersohor dikota tersebut. Matanya menatap pria besar yang sedang membuka dasi dan kemejanya. Jongin dapat melihat nafsu sudah memenuhi otak pria tersebut. Sedangkan Jongin sudah telanjang dan membuka lebar kakinya. Mebiarkan dirinya terekspos sedemikian rupa, Jongin tidak peduli. Pria yang tidak Jongin ketahui namanya itu berjalan setengah berlari dan melompat naik ke kasur. Jongin terus menatap pria yang kini sudah mensodok-sodokkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang Jongin. Jongin meringis.

* * *

Sehun terharu saat kakek Hyo memberinya upah lebih cepat padahal menurut perjanjiannya, Sehun akan diberikan gaji sebulan sekali. Tapi karena kondisi Sehun yang menyedihkan dan kakek Hyo amat terkesan dengan pekerjaan Sehun. Maka Kakek Hyo memutuskan untuk memberi sebagian gaji Sehun untuk biaya Sehun tidur semalam dimotel dan makan. Besok pagi-pagi Sehun disuruh datang kembali ke kedai bakpao dan kakek Hyo dengan senang hati akan mengantar Sehun mencari apartemen murah. Kakek Hyo kenal beberapa juragan apartemen didaerahya. Sehun membungkuk penuh terima kasih dan mulai berjalan kearah yang ditunjukkan kakek Hyo. Beliau bilang, ada motel dengan tulisan "Star Motel" besar sekali dan harga semalamnya murah sekali.

* * *

Jongin menjerit tertahan, saat pria tersebut memasukkan penisnya tanpa lube. Tangan Jongin meremas seprai hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan wajah Jongin memerah. Pria tersebut langsung memaju-mundurkan penisnya, membuat tubuh Jongin tersentak-sentak. Jongin mendesah kencang, membiarkan pria tersebut semakin bernafsu. Jongin melebarkan kakinya, menatap pria tersebut dengan mulut terbuka dan mendesah, "Ahhh... lebih cepatthh ah ah anggghhh..."

* * *

Langkah ringan Sehun melambat saat menatap pria-pria dan wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi berjejer dipinggir jalan. Wajah Sehun memerah melihat wanita-wanita yang aduhai cantiknya dan agak bergidik saat bapak-bapak menatap seduktif kearahnya. Sehun pikir mungkin mereka sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke festival malam, sama seperti di kampungnya. Bedanya, kalau dikampung orang-orang ke festival malam jalan kaki bersama-sama. Bukan naik mobil mengkilat.

* * *

Nafas Jongin terengah saat pria tersebut mengeluarkan penisnya. Jongin mendengus, menatapnya kesal. "Aku belum sampai," Jongin bersandar pada sandaran kasur, lagi-lagi membuka lebar kakinya. Jongin tahu, dengan cara seperti ini dia akan mendapat tip tambahan. Jongin melebarkan bokongnya, menyentuh lubangnya dengan jarinya sendiri lalu memasukkannya. Nafas Jongin memburuh "...kau.. tidak mau... membantuku?" Pria itu menggila. Dia kembali melompat keatas kasur. Manyambar tangan Jongin dan memasukkan tiga jari kedalam lubang Jongin. "Kau tidak pernah puas yaa? Dasar pelacur.." Jongin mengangguk sambil mendesah, "Angghh yeah, aku tidak pernah puas," Jongin memekik saat pria tersebut memperdalam sodokkannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sayang?" Jongin nyaris muntah saat pria tersebut memanggilnya sayang. Dipanggil pelacur rasanya lebih baik. Tapi Jongin semakin mendesah dan melebarkan kakinya, "Puaskan aku," Ucapan Jongin disambut dengan penis pria tersebut yang kembali bersarang dalam lubangnya.

* * *

Sehun melongok kegirangan saat seorang pria mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun tertawa karena merasa beruntung. Tanpa a, i ,u ,e ,o, Sehun melompat masuk kedalam mobil pria tersebut. Sehun sudah membayangkan festival malam di kota besar itu pasti menyenangkan. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih pada pria berjanggut berhati rupawan itu. Senyum lebar Sehun berubah jadi agak tidak enak dilihat saat pria tersebut mengelus pahanya. Mungkin orang kota memiliki cara memberi kesan yang unik, pikir Sehun.

* * *

Jongin kembali memakai pakaiannya, merapikan riasan wajahnya dan memakai sedikit parfume. Pria tersebut meremas bokong Jongin terlalu keras, mencubit puting Jongin terlalu kencang dan melumat bibir Jongin terlalu lama lalu memberikan Jongin sejumlah uang dan beberapa lembar tip. Jongin mengerling sambil tersenyum miring saat pria tersebut menampar bokongnya, tepat sebelum Jongin berjalan keluar kamar hotel. Jongin mendecih karena ciuman pria tersebut sukses merusak riasan wajahnya.

* * *

Sehun mendongak menatap bangunan tinggi dan megah di hadapannya. Di kampungnya, gedung paling tinggu hanya lima lantai. Kalau gedung ini bisa-bisa puluhan lantai. Sehun meneguk ludahnya. Festival malam diadakan didalam gedung? Kalau dikampung Sehun, festival malam diadakan dipinggir pantai dan ada banyak anak-anak disana. Sehun bergidik saat pria tersebut merangkul pinggangnya dan menariknya masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Perasaan Sehun mendadak tidak enak.

* * *

Jongin manatap bayangannya dicermin toilet dan kembali merapikan riasan wajahnya. Sial, bibirnya yang sudah tebal itu kini lebih tebal dari biasanya. Jongin merengut sambil mengambil sebatang rokok, membakarnya lalu menghisap rokok tersebut. Saat itu, sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh leher Jongin. Pria berambut pink keunguan itu menatap pantulan bayangan orang yang menodongkan pisau kearahnya dicermin. "Apa maumu?" Tanya Jongin. Mengejutkan pria berpisau itu karena tidak ada terselip sedikit ketakutan dalam suara Jongin. Pria tersebut tersenyum. "Tubuhmu," Jawabnya. Jongin nyaris tertawa kencang. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya. Well, memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan tubuh ini selain menjadi pemuas nafsu. "Kau harus membayarku,"Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar, lalu membalik tubuh Jongin. Melumat bibirnya dan menelanjanginya.

* * *

Sehun duduk dikasur terempuk yang pernah didudukinya. Saat pria yang membawanya menyuruh Sehun tiduran, dengan senang hati Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Wah, hati Sehun memuji. Kasur ini benar-benar empuk.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengeryit saat menatap pria tersebut membuka kemejanya. "Maaf Tuan, tapi kapan festival malamnya dimulai?"

Pria tersebut berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk dipinggiran kasur, "Sebentar lagi sayang,"

Mata Sehun melebar dua kali lipat saat pria tersebut mengelus-elus pahanya dan semakin naik ke daerah yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapa pun kecuali istrinya nanti dimasa depan.

Sehun menepis tangan pria tersebut dan melompat keluar dari kasur. "Maaf tuan saya rasa saya harus pergi,"

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Dia tidak habis pikir. Mungkin sebaiknya Sehun kembali saja ke Star Motel dan tidur. Kota ini masih terlalu asing baginya.

* * *

Tubuh Jongin terangkat dan didudukan di westafel. Pria tersebut menekan kedua paha Jongin, benar-benar melebarkan kaki pria yang lebih kecil hingga Jongin merintih.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?"Pria tersebut mengulum telinga Jongin sambil memain-mainkan puting Jongin.

"K-kai..."

"Kau orang jepang, Sayang?"

Jongin nyaris muntah. Serius, tidak bisakah orang ini cepat sedikit? Dia memanggil Jongin sayang dua kali. Sial, Jongin baru saja melakukan seks dua ronde.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Jongin melumat bibir pria tersebut dan meremas penisnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan kondom dari dalam kantungnya dan memasangnya di penis pria tersebut sambil sedikit memijatnya. Jongin selalu memakai kondom, dia tidak mau mati karena penyakit menular seksual. Yang semalam di toilet umum itu, Jongin kelepasan. Dia mabuk dan tidak sadar.

* * *

Sehun berkeringat dingin. Pria tersebut mengikutinya sepanjang koridor hotel. Tangan Sehun meremas-remas tasnya lalu berlari karena dia tidak mau dipegang-pegang pria tua.

Sehun tahu pria tua jelek dan berbulu dada itu berlari mengejarnya. Sehun dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang berat.

Sehun terus berlari sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Didepan sana lift nyaris tertutup. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan memerintahkan kakinya untuk terus bergerak. Kalau bisa bergerak lebih cepat. Astaga, bahkan bulu dada pria tua itu keriting seperti bulu kaki. Sehun berlari makin kencang.

Lift itu nyaris tertutup, tapi tangan Sehun berhasil menjegalnya. Tubuh Sehun langsung terjembab kedalam lift. Sehun memandang sekitar, dan terkejut saat melihat tombol-tombol yang begitu banyak di samping pintu lift. Sehun tak tahu harus menekan tombol yang mana.

* * *

Jongin kembali merintih saat merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul menyentuh permukaan lubangnya, lagi-lagi tanpa lube. Ingatkan Jongin untuk membawa sebotol setiap kali mangkal.

Sedikit demi sedikit penis pria tersebut masuk kedalam lubang Jongin. Entah Jongin harus bersyukur karena pria itu masih memperlakukannya dengan cukup baik atau mengumpat karena sumpah penis pelangganya kali ini keras dan besar sekali. Mungkin pria itu memasukinya pelan-pelan karena tahu kalau penisnya sudah terlalu besar untuk bisa melakukan anal seks. Sial, batin Jongin. Walau pun Jongin tahu, setelahnya, ia pasti akan menjerit karena biar bagaimana pun juga seks memang nikmat.

* * *

Sehun terdiam didalam lift, keringat mengucuri wajah Sehun yang tajam dan rambut hitam kelamnya menempel di dahinya. Agak aneh melihat kondisi Sehun yang berantakan sebab Sehun selalu memperhatikan kerapihan. Tapi dia tidak bisa disalahkan disini sebab beberapa saat setelah Sehun berhasil menemukan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift, tangan pria berbulu dada keriting itu menggerbak pintu lift lalu masuk kesana. Memojokkan Sehun yang tidak bisa membedakan antara perut pria itu dengan perut gajah tak tahu adat yang ditemuinya tadi di kebun binatang. Pria itu mendekat sambil menyeringai, Sehun mundur dan terpojokkan. Sehun terlonjak saat tangan pria itu memenjarakan tubuhnya. Sehun dapat mencium aroma keringat bercampur deodoran yang menyengat. Tangan Sehun mengepal saat pria itu mendekat dan dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun terkejut setengah mati dan sesaat sebelum pria itu berhasil mencium bibirnya, kepalan tangan Sehun sudah melayang terlebih dahulu, menghantam rahang pria tersebut, membuatnya oleng dan terjembab kelantai lift yang dingin. Pria itu pingsan. Keringat Sehun makin mengucur deras.

* * *

Punggung Jongin membentur cermin dibelakangnya, tangan Jongin mencengkram pundak pria yang sedang menyetubuhinya, mulut Jongin menganga, matanya setengah tertutup dan Jongin mendesah kencang. Penis besar pria ini membuat setiap gerakkan yang diciptakannya terasa nikmat, walaupun tetap terselip rasa sakit dan panas dilubangnya.

"Kau terlalu cepat..." Jongin berbisik, setengah menahan agar jeritannya tidak keluar.

Pria itu bergerak makin cepat sambil menciumi wajah Jongin membuat pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu menjerit, mendadak kehilangan akal sehat. Jogin bahkan menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri dan mengencangkan lubangnya, membuat pria itu menggila. Jongin pun menggila.

* * *

Bahu tegang Sehun seketika melemas saat melihat pintu lift terbuka, terlebih lagi melihat keadaan lobi hotel yang ramai. Sehun langsung tersenyum penuh kelegaan dan buru-buru keluar dari lift tersebut. Melihat pria itu membuat Sehun merinding dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Kota besar memang berbeda dengan kampungnya yang kecil dan kurang modern. Tapi Sehun tidak boleh menyerah. Kampungnya memang indah, perilaku penduduknya tidak aneh, penjara sepi, polisi ganti profesi jadi petani. Semuanya normal, terlalu normal dan Sehun bosan. Dia butuh sesuatu yang membuatnya hidup disini, mungkin seorang kekasih. Karena wanita dikampungnya itu susah digoda. Hanya diam, tersenyum manis dan cekikikkan. Sehun jadi curiga.

Sehun berjalan keluar hotel sambil menunduk. Sehun terus berjalan, menunduk, beberapa orang menabrak bahu Sehun, Sehun tetap menunduk, lalu mendadak semuanya sepi.

Sehun mendongak, menengok kekanan dan terkejut mendapati banyak segerombolan orang yang menatap bengis kearahnya. Orang-orang itu terlihat marah. Well, orang-orang itu sepertinya sudah berada ditahap murka karena beberapa diantaranya ada yang membawa parang. Sehun bergidik dan memutar badan kearah kirinya, mencoba kabur. Belum-belum kaki kurusnya melangkah. Sehun kembali terkejut menatap segerombolan lainnya dengan kebringasan yang sama dan sepertinya memakai merek parang yang sama. Sebelum riwayatnya tamat, Sehun berputar balik kearah hotel dan berlari kencang. Sehun dapat mendengar suara keributan besar dibelakangnya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli.

* * *

Tubuh Jongin panas dan darah terasa mengumpul diujung penisnya. Suara desahan Jongin sudah berubah menjadi jeritan kencang yang semakin kencang seiring pria tersebut menusuk anusnya. Lalu semuanya putih.

Tubuh Jongin lemas seketika ia mencapai klimaksnya sedangkan pria ini, masih terus menghajar lubang Jongin hingga Jongin harus mengencangkan lubangnya, berharap pria itu cepat-cepat klimaks.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar leguhan kencang dan pria itu memeluk Jongin erat saat mencapai klimaksnya. Jongin terkejut saat mendapati kedua tangan pria tersebut memenjarakan kedua pipinya dan menyatuhkan dahi Jongin dengan dahinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Jongin membisikkan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kris Wu," Jawabnya, tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan puting susu Jongin dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau seharusnya meneriakkan namaku saat kau klimaks tadi," Kris Wu mengelus kantung mata Jongin dan mengecup pelipis Jongin, lalu kembali menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Jongin.

"Kau bahkan tak meneriakan namaku, saat kau klimaks," Kris tertawa kencang saat mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu, matanya tertuju pada penisnya yang masih bersarang didalam lubang Jongin, lalu tertuju pada bibir Jongin. Tak butuh waktu satu detik bagi Kris Wu untuk mencium bibir Jongin dan perut Jongin seketika terasa aneh.

* * *

Sehun merasa nyaris mati saat menemui pria yang membawanya kehotel tersebut dilobi. Sehun langsung menikung dan berlari memasuki koridor, menerobos orang-orang. Senyum Sehun langsung mengembang saat melihat pintu diujung koridor. Itu pasti pintu belakang. Setiap hotel pasti punya pintu belakang dan yang ini pasti pintu tersebut. Sehun menjulurkan tanganya, mendorong pintu tersebut dan terjembab kedalamnya.

Jongin dan Kris terkejut saat seseorang menerobos masuk pintu kamar mandi. Jongin langsung mendorong Kris dan berusaha mencari pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai. Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menaikkan celana yang menggantung di betisnya.

Sehun melongo, terkejut karena pintu itu bukan pintu belakang, melainkan pintu toilet. Keterkejutan Sehun bertambah saat mendapati dua orang yang sedang melakukan "itu" didalam toilet. Wajah Sehun memerah dan dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf," Ujarnya pelan. "Diluar sana ada kekacauan,"

Leher Jongin langsung memanjang ketika mendengar kata kekacauan, "Kekacauan apa?" Tanyanya, terdengar marah. Kris diam saja, merangkul pinggul ramping Jongin dan menatap Sehun yang menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka seperti dua kubuh yang sedang ribut. Seperti tawuran pelajar. Kupikir ada festival malam," Alis Kris otomatis naik satu saat mendengar kalimat "festival malam" keluar dari mulut Sehun. Bocah ini pasti dari kampung, pikirnya.

Disisi lain Jongin terlonjak girang, "Maksudmu mereka berkelahi?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin memekik. "Kau harus mengantarku kesana, sekarang!"

Kris terkejut saat Jongin menatapnya dan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama, lalu berlari manyambar tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya keluar. Kris tersenyum tipis, menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Jongin. Kecupan yang liar, pikir Kris.

Disisi lain, Sehun bingung dan dia terlunta lantu diseret Jongin. Tapi saat Sehun menatap kedepan dan saat itu juga Jongin menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum kearah Sehun sambil berlari dengan rambut pink keunguan yang berkibar-kibar. Saat itu, Sehun pikir ia melihat senyum paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

TBC.

Ada Kris, itu saya juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia nongol dan udah jelas banget kalo ada nganu(?) sama Jongin. Hunkainya baru ketemu, cieee Sehun langsung jatuh cinta sama Jongin cieee. Tapi sumpah pas saya nulis ff ini, Sehun berkali-kali saya katain udik._. Padahal saya sendiri yang sengaja buat karakternya jadi udik. Bosen sama Sehun yang datar padahal dia itu lucu tau. Sebenernya saya lagi ngebayangin lari-larian bareng Jongin karena pas nulis adegan itu saya senyum-senyum sendiri._.


	3. Senyum Pasta Gigi

Senyum Pasta Gigi

Malam itu, dalam sekejap suasana hati Sehun yang runyam berubah. Mereka berlari. Sehun dan Jongin. Melewati koridor sambil berpegangan tangan. Berkali-kali Jongin menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat Sehun dengar karena seluruh nafas Sehun tersedot begitu saja saat ia melihat senyum menawan itu. Sehun tidak dapat mendengar apa pun selain degup jantungnya dan dia tidak dapat melihat apa pun selain Kim Jongin.

Mereka berhenti berlari dipinggir jalan, masih perpegangan tangan dan senyum Jongin melebar ketika melihat orang-orang yang sedang ribut didepannya. Sehun semakin terenyuh menatap senyum itu. Apa lagi sekarang wajah Jongin diterangi cahaya bulan. Aduh, Sehun jadi berbunga.

"Kau tahu? Malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang hebat!" Sehun mengangguk, tak tahu Jongin bicara apa tapi Sehun suka melihat Jongin tersenyum kegirangan. Aih, mata itu melengkung macam bulan sabit, Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau bisa berkelahi?"

Sehun mengangguk, menyukai cara Jongin mengerling kearahnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kita hajar mereka!"

Lagi-lagi pria berambut pink keunguan itu menarik tangan Sehun dan Sehun lagi-lagi menikmati fitur Jongin yang sedang berlari dari belakang.

Sehun tidak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Dia lebih senang membaca buku atau melukis. Lagi pula dikampungnya, orang-orang tidak berkelahi ditengah jalan. Mereka biasanya perang lumpur saat panen padi sukses besar. Tapi menatap Jongin yang berkelahi dibawah sinar bulan, adalah sesuatu yang lagi-lagi menarik seluruh nafas Sehun.

Mata Sehun berbinar menatap Jongin yang meninju perut seorang pria babon lalu berputar dan menendang seseorang dibelakangnya. Sehun kagum melihat rambut Jongin yang berkibar-kibar.

Kaki-kaki Jongin bergerak menjauhi Sehun menuju tengah-tengah keributan. Dengan bodohnya Sehun terus mengikuti Jongin sambil cengengesan, tanpa tahu siapa pun bisa menghajarnya karena mereka benar-benar berada ditengah-tengah kekacauan besar.

Disisi lain, Jongin menikmati suasana seperti ini. Di kota ini, sering terjadi perkelahian antar kubu, geng atau pelajar. Jongin selalu ikut meramaikan suasana. Ini semacam caranya untuk terlepas dari rasa kesepian, juga stres.

Baekhyun juga ada disana, Jongin dapat melihatnya tertawa sambil menendang siapa pun yang dilihatnya. Jongin ikut tertawa tapi tawanya lenyap begitu saja saat melihat pria yang diseretnya kesini. Pria itu berjalan santai kearahnya sambil tersenyum berseri-seri.

Jongin terenyak saat tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerah jaketnya, Jongin menunduk dan berputar lalu menyikut perut orang yang menariknya. Orang tersebut terjatuh dan Jongin menginjak punggungnya dua kali.

Jongin kembali menatap Sehun, pria itu tinggi, putih dan fitur wajahnya lancip, juga terdapat sedikit bintik-bintik cokelat didaerah hidung dan pipinya.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau harus berkelahi!" Jongin berseru, memperingatkan Sehun untuk berkelahi sambil meninju-ninju tangannya diudara. Sehun tetap tersenyum, makin lebar pula.

"Berkelahi! Kau harus berkela-" Lagi-lagi kerah jaket Jongin ditarik sampai Jongin terjengkang kebelakang, lalu seseorang memiting leher Jongin dengan lengannya.

Jongin menyeringai lalu mengigit lengan orang tersebut, menghantam kepala orang tersebut dengan belakang kepalanya lalu berdiri, lalu celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pria tinggi aneh itu.

Langkah Sehun terasa ringan, apalagi saat melihat Jongin yang berteriak-teriak kearahnya sambil meninju-ninju udara. Sehun tertawa dan berjalan cepat kearah Jongin dengan harapan dapat melihat senyum itu lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam pelipisnya. Sehun ambruk, tapi masih tersenyum.

* * *

Objek pertama yang dilihat Sehun saat ia membuka matanya adalah wajah merengut pria berambut pink keunguan. Pandangan Sehun memburam sesaat lalu kembali fokus dan secara otomatis terpenjara dalam bola mata Jongin yang berwarna cokelat terang.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin mendengus, wajahnya makin merengut lalu dia tersenyum. Menatap hamparan laut malam didepannya. Jongin tidak peduli dengan pria aneh yang baru saja sadar dalam pangkuannya. Jongin justru mengelus dahi pria tersebut. Berusaha membersihkan darah kering yang berasal dari luka goresan memanjang dipelipis pria aneh itu. Malam ini mungkin menjadi salah satu malam favorit Jongin dan mungkin Jongin akan mencatat malam ini dijurnalnya. Jongin tidak memiliki banyak malam hari yang hangat, tapi malam ini bisa menjadi pengecualian. Meskipun ada pria aneh dipangkuannya, itu tidak masalah. Pria ini termasuk jejeran orang yang membuat malam ini menjadi spesial. Orang yang masuk jejeran paling atas tentu saja Kris.

Kris Wu, berhasil merebut perhatian Jongin dan membuat jantung Jongin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kris tidak memberi kesan pertama yang cukup baik. Hei, dia menodongkan pisau keleher Jongin dan kemungkinan besar akan menggorok leher Jongin jika Jongin bertindak seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa. Tapi setelah membuat Jongin muak, Kris Wu justru berhasil membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan persepsi yang berbeda. Alasan Jongin singkat; Kris memberikan kenikmatan saat mereka bersetubuh. Karena hal itu jarang Jongin dapatkan. Dia seorang pelacur yang sebagai mana mestinya diperlakukan kasar. Alasannya karena Jongin kotor. Tapi pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kris Wu membuat Jongin merasa sedikit berharga. Dia bahkan tidak meminta bayaran pada Kris dan bertindak seakan-akan mereka sudah memiliki suatu hubungan yang khusus. Apa mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Jongin tertawa pelan.

Dan pria aneh ini. Jongin harus berterima kasih padanya meskipun pria ini juga memberi kesan pertama yang buruk. Dia menerobos masuk pintu toilet saat Jongin sedang menikmati momennya bersama Kris. Terlebih lagi penis Kris masih bersarang dalam lubangnya. Tapi pria ini telah membawanya pada suatu hal yang amat ia sukai; keributan kota. Polisi sering berpatroli malam akhir-akhir ini untuk mengantisipasi keributan kota dan prostitusi jalanan. Jongin stres karena dia harus mengumpulkan banyak uang secepatnya dan cara Jongin melepas stres adalah terlibat dalam keributan kota yang kini jarang terjadi karena patroli polisi. Polisi-polisi sialan itu menjauhkan Jongin dari satu-satunya jalan untuk mencari nafkah, juga menjauhkan Jongin dari kebahagiannya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Sehun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin yang tersenyum tipis. Sehun segera tahu apa yang membuat Jongin tersenyum sesaat setelah ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka berdua berada dipelabuhan antah berantah, menurut Sehun. Karena pelabuhan ini sepi sekali dan terlihat banyak kapal-kapal kecil yang sudah rusak, terombang-ambing diterpa ombak. Disini dia terbaring, diatas pangkuan pria dengan senyum paling indah sedunia. Pria itu duduk dipinggir dermaga dengan kaki yang dibiarkan bergoyang-goyang bebas diatas laut. Sehun bangkit dan menjatuhkan kakinya ke pinggiran dermaga, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya, menikmati suasana ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Sehun berbisik.

"Jongin, namamu?"

"Sehun,"

Hanya itu. Sesingkat itu dan Sehun jatuh semakin dalam.

Senyum pasta gigi, Sehun memutuskan menyebut senyuman Jongin seperti itu. Karena senyum Jongin mengingatkannya akan iklan-iklan pasta gigi di televisi. Bagaimana si pengguna pasta gigi merek a tersenyum lebar dan giginya yang putih akan bersinar-sinar terang. Jongin memiliki senyum seperti itu, hanya saja senyum Jongin terlihat lebih natural. Dengan mata yang melengkung dan hidung yang mengkerut.

"Apa kau bisa berenang?"

Sehun tersentak saat Jongin menanyakan sesuatu dengan begitu semangatnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cepat buka bajumu!"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, agak ragu tapi saat melihat senyum Jongin, tangan Sehun otomatis bergerak membuka kaos putih polosnya.

Jongin merampas kaos Sehun dan melemparnya ketengah-tengah dermaga lalu dia melepaskan jaketnya, melemparnya dan membuka tanktopnya. Lagi-lagi melemparnya ketengah-tengah dermaga.

Tan, adalah warna kulit Jongin yang terlihat indah dibawah sinar bulan. Tan, warna yang kontras dengan kulit Sehun dan terlihat jelas saat Jongin menyambar tangan Sehun.

"Kau siap?"

Tanpa tahu apa maksud Jongin, Sehun mengangguk.

Tapi diantara semua hal, Sehun tidak menyangka Jongin akan menariknya dan melompat kedalam laut malam yang dingin.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum saat tubuh Sehun terhempas kedalam laut. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun merasa hangat saat menatap Jongin dihadapannya, dengan rambut basah, sedikit menggigil dan tertawa kencang.

"Apa kau merasakanya?"

Jongin berenang mendekati Sehun dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Sehun.

"Merasakan apa?"

"Hidup. Apa kau merasa hidup?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin tertawa kencang. Sebuah tawa yang nyaring dan menghibur, hal itu membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sebuah senyuman dari telinga ke telinga yang lebar.

Lalu Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu, menyemburkan air yang terasa asin kewajah Sehun. Menyembur, dengan mulutnya. Hal yang cukup unik, menurut Sehun. Karena kebanyakan orang menyipratkan air dengan tangan, bukan menyembur. Lalu Jongin tertawa, berenang semakin ketengah, meminta untuk dibalas. Dengan senang hati Sehun berenang kearah Jongin, dengan mulut penuh air laut, siap untuk menyembur Jongin.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi mereka berdua untuk menyerah pada dinginnya laut malam. Dan mereka membutuhkan waktu yang jauh lebih lama untuk menghangatkan diri, dengan berdansa diatas dermaga, dibawah sinar bulan.

Bukan sebuah dansa yang anggun, juga bukan sebuah dansa yang bisa dibilang memiliki afeksi (bagi Jongin). Dansa mereka terkesan sembrono; berputar terlalu kencang, berlarian kesana-kemari, melompat-lompat lalu tertawa kencang.

Sehun menyukai cara Jongin menarik tangannya lalu berputar-putar kencang hingga tak ada hal lain yang dapat Sehun lihat selain wajah Jongin yang tertawa. Sehun berputar makin kencang, tak peduli perutnya yang mulai. Sebab rasa mual itu kalah banding dengan kupu-kupu yang bergejolak diperutnya dan perlahan-lahan naik kedada Sehun, menghangatkannya.

Setelah merasa cukup hangat dan lelah, mereka terbaring begitu saja ditengah-tengah dermaga, menatap langit yang pada malam itu mengeluarkan pesona terbaiknya. Langit tanpa awan, dengan bulan bulat sempurna juga bintang yang entah kenapa bermunculan. Padahal mereka berada ditengah kota yang sibuk. Sehun memang mengagumi langit malam itu tapi ia lebih mengagumi pria yang sedang terbaring bersamanya.

"Kulitmu pucat, terlihat cocok dibawah sinar bulan,"Jongin tiba-tiba berkata, tanpa melepas tatapannya pada langit malam. Sehun tersenyum, agak malu dipuji begitu oleh Jongin.

"Kulitmu terlihat kontras dibawah sinar bulan,"

Jongin menoleh, menatap Sehun seakan-akan Sehun berbohong, "Benarkah?"

Sehun langsung mengangguk kencang, tidak mau membuat Jongin tersinggung. Dan seketika merasa lega saat Jongin tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap langit.

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik,"

"Itu bukan apa-apa,"

Jongin menggeleng, "Itu sesuatu yang spesial bagiku. Tidak ada orang yang pernah berkata seperti itu dan kau terlihat tulus."

"Benarkah?" Kini Sehun yang menatap Jongin seakan-akan Jongin berbohong.

"Mereka biasanya mengatakan kalau kulitku ini seksi,"Jongin mendadak terlihat sedih tapi kesedihan itu seketika lenyap. Jongin kembali tersenyum, kali ini terlihat tidak seindah sebelumnya.

"Kita seharusnya berfoto,"

Sehun terlonjang, "Aku punya kamera,"

Secepat kilat Sehun menyambar tasnya lalu mengeluarkan kamera analog, kamera itu masih menggunakan film untuk mencetak hasilnya. Sebuah kamera yang Sehun beli ditoko barang bekas, kamera lama tapi masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Sehun kembali berbaring disamping Jongin dan mengangkat kameranya. Tangan Sehun sedikit bergetar saat tiba-tiba Jongin menggeser tubuhnya. Posisi mereka ini terlalu dekat, dengan kepala yang nyaris menempel. Sehun sedikit berharap kalau Jongin akan bersandar didadanya. Tapi seperti ini saja sudah membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"Satu.. dua... tiga..."

Dan sinar flash menghantam mereka.

* * *

"Dimana rumahmu? Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, aku lelah."Jongin bangkit mengambil tanktop dan jaketnya, memakainya lalu mengambil kaos Sehun.

Sehun menyambut kaos miliknya yang dilempar Jongin lalu memakainya, "Aku baru tiba dikota ini. Aku tidak punya rumah disini,"

Jongin berjongkok, mendadak merasa letih, "Apa kau memiliki kerabat?"

Sehun menggeleng, alisnya menyatu menatap Jongin yang mendadak terlihat lelah padahal tadi dia begitu semangat dan bahagia.

"Kau bisa bermalam diapartemenku. Ya, bukan apartemen yang bagus tapi disana cukup hangat,"

Wajah Sehun langsung sumringah dan berjalan cepat kearah Jongin ketika pria itu menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Balik badanmu," Jongin memutar tangannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk membalik badan. Sehun terlihat bingung tapi tidak peduli karena dia akan bermalam dirumah Jongin. Pria bodoh itu membalik badannya.

"Jongkok,"

Lagi-lagi Sehun bingung dengan perintah Jongin tapi ia tetap menurut. Lalu Sehun dapat merasakan tangan dingin Jongin dilehernya dan kepala Jongin yang bersandar dipundaknya.

"Aku lelah, gendong aku dan akan kutunjukkan arah apartemenku,"

Sehun mengangguk dan menyangga tangannya dibawah bokong Jongin, agak terkejut saat mendengar Jongin mendesis kesakitan tapi Sehun tetap berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Jongin berkata kalau dia lelah dan Sehun harus bergerak cepat.

* * *

Saat itu pukul tiga pagi. Kota mulai sepi dan kehidupan malam sudah berakhir. Sehun berjalan cepat dengan Jongin dipunggungnya. Menunjuk arah jalan dengan suara setengah mengantuk. Dan Sehun tidak pernah merasa sehidup ini sebelumnya.

Hidup Sehun selalu berada dalam lingkaran datar yang sama. Berputar-putar hingga suatau malam Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari lingkaran tersebut dan mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa hidup.

Sehun tahu ia akan menemui kesulitan dalam pencariannya. Tapi ia tak menyangka berjalan dipagi-pagi buta sambil menggendong pria yang baru ditemuinya, berhasil menciptakan percian dalam dadanya.

TBC

Yep suatu chapter yang tenang sebelum konflik sesungguhnya dimulai^^


End file.
